Brian Chiem
Brian Chiem is an American Unterganger. He started his channel in October 2012 and has created several parodies since. His first Hitler video was "Hitler is informed about Brian Chiem". Hitler parodies episodes list SEASON 1 1. Hitler is informed about Brian Chiem 2. Hitler hates R.T.I. 3. Hitler explains about Victor Crowley 4. Hitler is informed that BrianHitlerChiem has 10 subscribers 5. Fegelein is informed that Brian Chiem reached 130 AGK episodes 6. Hitler's Halloween 7. Hitler plans Brian to do AGK with Vivian Chow tetralogy 8. Hitler is informed that AngryGermanKid199692 has 50 subscribers 9. Hitler is informed that it is Vivian Chow's birthday 10. Hitler explains about NORMHORROR's return SEASON 2 11. Hitler's summary about Brian Chiem's AGK season 7 episodes 12. Hitler is informed that Shirley Kwan is a new principal 13. Hitler explains about the cannibals 14. Hitler meets Brian Chiem 15. Hitler is informed that Leopold and his friends are going to North Korea 16. Fegelein is informed that Brian Chiem reached 150 AGK episodes 17. Hitler is informed that Leopold celebrates his own birthday 18. Jodl tells Hitler to make Harold Slikk gets fired and smashes Leopold 19. Hitler meets Karen Mui 20. Hitler is informed that Leopold and his friends are going to Poland SEASON 3 21. Hitler explains that how Leopold pretends to be a girl 22. Hitler is informed that Leopold goes on YouTube at school 23. Hitler's 5 tips about Brian Chiem 24. Hitler meets Priscilla Chan 25. Hitler is informed that Alan Tam is Santa Claus 26. Jodl tells Hitler that Chris Wong and Samuel Tai was introduced 27. Hitler meets Vivian Chow 28. Hitler is informed that FinalFantasyHQ has 1,000 subscribers 29. Hitler's 5 tips about girly pictures 30. Fegelein is informed that Brian Chiem reached 170 AGK episodes SEASON 4 31. Hitler's summary about Brian Chiem's AGK season 8 episodes 32. Hitler meets Shirley Kwan 33. Hitler is informed that it is 2013 Planned episodes 34. Hitler watches Jacky Cheung videos 35. Hitler meets Leslie Cheung 36. Hitler is informed that Leopold and his friends going to Denmark 37. Hitler finds out that AngryGermanKid82 has 5,000 subscribers 38. Hitler watches Vivian Lai videos 39. Hitler meets Alan Tam 40. Hitler is informed that Leopold and Vivian Lai are going to France SEASON 5 41. Hitler rants about Brian is not taking requests anymore 42. Hitler is informed that Brian Chiem was unhappy 43. Hitler meets Hacken Lee 44. Hitler plans Brian for making AGK goes to Russia 45. Hitler is informed that Leopold and his friends are going to the Netherlands 46. Hitler meets Linda Wong 47. Hitler watches Leon Lai videos 48. Hitler is informed that Leopold gets revenge on his dad again 49. Hitler explains about Brian writing a love letter to girls 50. Hitler watches Shirley Kwan videos SEASON 6 51. Hitler's summary about Brian Chiem's AGK season 9 episodes 52. Hitler meets Winnie Lau 53. Gunsche tells Hitler to insert blue screen of death 54. Hitler is informed that Leopold insert swears on videos 55. Hitler meets Karen Tong 56. Hitler's 5 tips about Japanese 57. Goebbels rants about Brian cannot do requests anymore 58. Hitler meets Vivian Lai 59. Hitler is informed that Leopold goes on Shirley Kwan's website 60. Hitler explains about Five minutes to kill yourself game SEASON 7 61. Fegelein is informed that Brian Chiem reached 200 AGK episodes 62. Hitler meets Leon Lai 63. Hitler watches Linda Wong videos 64. Hitler is informed that it is Shirley Kwan's birthday 65. Hitler explains about Brian's adventure to Italy 66. Hitler watches Faye Wong videos 67. Hitler meets Chris Wong 68. Hitler's 5 tips about girly videos 69. Hitler is informed that Brian is on AGK season 10 70. Hitler watches Chris Wong videos SEASON 8 71. Jodl and Hitler explains the stupid quiz 72. Gunsche tells Hitler to do the stupid quiz 73. Goebbels is mad that Leopold failed the stupid quiz 74. Hitler meets Samuel Tai 75. Hitler watches Karen Tong videos 76. Hitler is informed that we're backwards 77. Goebbels is mad that Leopold failed the retake of stupid quiz 78. Hitler is informed that Brian's gang gets an A+ on the stupid quiz 79. Hitler explains about WMG 80. Hitler watches Alan Tam videos SEASON 9 81. Hitler is informed that it is Priscilla Chan's birthday 82. Hitler's summary about Brian Chiem's AGK season 11 episodes 83. Hitler watches Hacken Lee videos 84. Hitler explains about UMG 85. Hitler and Gunsche plans to celebrate birthday parties 86. Hitler meets Faye Wong 87. Hitler explains about EMI 88. Hitler watches Winnie Lau videos 89. Jodl and Hitler explains about South Korea 90. Hitler is informed that Brian and his friends are going to Japan SEASON 10 91. Hitler meets Danny Chan 92. Hitler is informed that Hitlerrantsparodies is the best Hitler parodies maker 93. Hitler explains about Sony Music Entertainment 94. Hitler watches Vivian Chow videos 95. Hitler is informed that it is Karen Tong's birthday 96. Hitler meets Teresa Teng 97. Hitler finds out that he meets Brian's gang 98. Hitler watches Anita Mui videos 99. Hitler is informed that Brian and his friends are going to Greece 100. Fegelein is informed that Brian Chiem reached 250 AGK episodes SEASON 11 101. Hitler in informed that Leopold and his friends are going to Taiwan 102. Hitler finds out that Brian is doing AGK season 12 finale 103. Hitler talks about Leopold's adventure to Czech Republic 104. Hitler is informed that we're upside down 105. Hitler explains about the Greek alphabet 106. Hitler watches Andy Lau videos 107. Hitler explains about Music Publishing Rights Collecting Society 108. Hitler is informed that AngryGermanKid82 is the best AGK maker 109. Jodl wants Hitler to blow up NORMHORROR's house 110. Hitler watches Aaron Kwok videos SEASON 12 111. Hitler watches suicidemouse.avi videos 112. Hitler plans to kill Harold Slikk 113. Hitler and Gunsche wants FUUUComics400 to be dead 114. Hitler watches Leslie Cheung videos 115. Hitler finds out that NORMHORROR is finally dead 116. Hitler is informed that it is Brian Chiem's birthday 117. Hitler watches Priscilla Chan videos 118. Hitler watches the Marlboro Red Hot Hits part 1 119. Hitler watches the Marlboro Red Hot Hits part 2 120. Hitler is informed that Brian Chiem reached 300 AGK episodes Trivia Not yet. Gallery Brian Chiem.jpg|Brian's sprite. Also known as Leopold's another sprite. Links *Brian Chiem's YouTube channel Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers